Life Anew
by redgirl18
Summary: (GaaraxOC with minor character pairings as well) Cass has always longed for normal life but soon she realizes that's just not possible. After being dragged into a cartoon world, stuck inside a five year old's body and being stalked but a lavender eyed man all she wants is to go home where things make sense but dreams about a certain red haired boy has her rethinking her priorities.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing people but my OC'S….I wish I did but I don't lol BTW...This is a Gaara/ Cassa (OC) pairing with mention of other pairings which you will have to read to find out.**

_"There are as many worlds as there are kinds of days, and as an opal changes its colors and its fire to match the nature of a day, so do I." - John Steinbeck_

The dark haired girl lay on the hardwood floor skimming through a month old copy of People that her friend's mother kept on the coffee table in the living room. The woman would never let anyone touch the latest copy because she kept it for herself, which was something the girl hated about her. The girl looked over at her blond friend sitting on the couch. She was flipping through channels at an incredibly fast pace, which made the brunette wonder how she was she even able to tell what was on.

"Sinna, you might want to slow down on the channel surfing." She warned looking back at the magazine. She knew the girl wasn't going to listen to her, and the grunt that came from the other girl just confirmed her theory.

"I can't find any of my channels. Ever since they added those extra ones for that brat I can't find anything anymore. It's not like that little brat was staying here for the rest of his life, it was only one week, Cass." The blond ranted as she flipped through the channels but the brunette didn't pay any attention.

Sinna had been complaining about her younger cousin's visit for about a month now. Cass didn't understand why she was whining; she spent the whole summer on a beach with a twenty year old Spanish tourist who had grown attached to her and Cass was pretty sure they were meeting up in a week or so. And the only reason she knew this was because Sinna dragged Cass along on this trip and she was the awkward third wheel for a whole month.

"Cassa!" Sinna shouted, snapping her friend out of her thoughts. "Are you paying attention or are you day dreaming again?"

Cass rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have answered, but she wasn't in the mood to hear her friend complain some more. "Just reading, Sinna." Cass looked down at the magazine once more and pretended to read so her friend wouldn't bother her.

Sinna shrugged it off and went back to channel surfing, randomly making a noise whenever it came onto something she didn't like. This lasted for about twenty minutes before Cassa heard a small chuckle from her friend. It soon turned into a full out laugh, causing Cass looked up and over to Sinna. She raised an eyebrow, questioning what the girl found so funny.

"Look." Sinna pointed over to the television and Cass turned her head. When she saw what was on she raised another eyebrow.

"Umm, are those mouths?" Cass asked as she stared at the blonde woman on television. She was flying around on a white bird while a cloud of sand chased her, but the strange part was that she had mouths on her hands. "Sinna when did you start watching foreign cartoons?" Cass had just now noticed the subtitles and knowing her friend, who complained about reading a poem with three lines, Cass knew this wasn't something she would usually watch.

" I don't. This is one of those channels that they got for the brat; the little creep apparently likes foreign cartoons or anime, or whatever." Sinna shrugged it off and continued to watch the screen. Cass looked back just as a boy around her age appeared on the screen. His red hair blowed in the wind as he stood there with his arms crossed and his blue green eyes glaring at the person in front of him. Cass couldn't help but think about how attractive he looked, which surprised her. She never seemed attracted to anyone and never truly admitted to it.

"What's wrong Cassa? Getting a little cartoon crush?" Sinna asked her in a teasing tone; Cassa hadn't realized it yet but she had voiced her thoughts about his appearance.

Cass rolled her eyes and sat up although her cheeks were tainted pink from the embarrassment of being caught. "I'm not and seriously, it's a cartoon Sinna." Cassa dusted the imaginary dirt off of her cream turtle neck."That's just silly."

"Ah you say silly but it's happened before. Remember Prince Eric? I recall you hating Ariel because she, quote, "stole your husband." Sinna chuckled as she threw the remote on the coffee table and put her feet up on the couch.

"I was a little girl, Sinna. I probably wasn't the only one that wanted to marry a prince." The dark haired girl scoffed and tossed the magazine on the glass coffee table.

"Why would I need a prince? Thanks to my dad's lawyer salary I already have a fairytale life." Sinna smirked and Cassa wanted to hit her. She hated when Sinna always went on and on about how perfect her life was. At times Cass felt that Sinna thought she should feel privileged to be her friend. She always bought her expensive things and took her on trips; but she always made sure that Cass knew she was only doing this because Cass couldn't afford it herself.

"Yeah I know you don't. Sinna I have to get home." Cassa walked over and kissed Sinna's cheek before straightening up. Cass ignored her request to stay the night; she walked out of the front door, pretending not to hear Sinna whisper for her to be safe.

* * *

Lavender eyes watched the dark haired girl walk the empty suburban streets that housed the two bedroom house she shared with her adoptive family. He kept his lavender eyes fixed on the girl as he followed her in the shadows, careful not to draw any attention to him. His chakra was already too low to detect so he didn't need to suppress it to keep himself hidden. And anyway, based off the fact that the girl hadn't know that she had been watched by others for the past week, he assumed that her ability to sense chakra was dormant.

He had been watching her for the past month, along with others, to find the perfect match. After a week of trailing the girl, 'Cassa' -he believed is what she was called- he was convinced that she was the young woman was what he needed. Now all he had to do was wait for his chakra to be restored in a few hours. He just hoped that she managed to not get taken before then.

* * *

Cassa quickly made her way through the empty streets of the lower class suburban neighborhood that housed the home she shared with her foster mother and the six other children she took in for the last three years that Cassa had stayed there. Cassa's lips twisted down into a frown as she thought of the four children. She hated most of them; they acted like brats and liked to taunt the other children, often making fun of the fact that they couldn't be with their real family.

Dominic was by far the worst. He thought he was the best and frequently used his good looks to make the younger girls do things that Cass was pretty sure was considered illegal. The first day she got there, he had come onto her. She was sixteen at the time that the then-nineteen-year-old boy took an interest in her; something that still creeped Cassa out.

After the weeks of flowers and candy ,that he would leave in her path, she had calmly told him he was a pedo and to take interest in a girl that was his own age. As many would imagine, this didn't sit well with the boy and his so called love turned into a dark obsession with her. He made it his personal goal to make her life a living hell and it was very clear he wouldn't stop until she gave him wait he wanted.

It was something he was willing to take forcefully, which he proved when he cornered her a few months ago. She was sure he would have hurt her if it wasn't for Anna, the youngest and only tolerable member of the family,who walked in and saw what was going on; after that she made sure to stay next to the small girl to keep her older brother at bay.

Cassa sighed and kicked a rock as she turned onto the street that housed her current home, she dreaded coming to this place and often thought about how easy it would be for her to run away. She was sure no one would care now because she was eighteen and basically a legal adult, but she knew that if she left, none of the younger kids would be taken care of.

"I'm going to be stuck here." She whispered to herself in a defeated tone. She hadn't noticed she had stop walking until she heard a loud clanking noise that made her jump and look around the empty street. She would have shrugged it off if she didn't hear the same sound again, like metal clashing against metal, which seemed to be coming closer to her.

"Is someone the-" She paused mid-sentence, her eyes widening as a sharp knife like object that she couldn't put a name to came towards her in a slow motion that she was sure people would say was one of those 'life flashing before your eyes' experiences. The ones that people who were about to die faced.

But just as fast as the blade came towards her, she was hoisted up by a blur of black. The speed at which it moved made it impossible for her to say exactly what it was, but it took her into the forest and away from where she once stood.

Cass, who had finally managed to recover from her initial shock, looked back to see two human silhouettes running toward her. It was impossible for her to make out their faces at the pace she was moving but she was able to get a glimpse of the black cloaks with red puffs or clouds- she couldn't tell the difference- that they seemed to be wearing.

She tried to think of all the gangs in the known area that police officers had warned the student body about in one of their pointless presentations, but she couldn't think of one that wore clouds. Her thoughts were interrupted by other sharp object being thrown towards her, causing her to let out a loud shriek. The thing carrying her jumped, surprising Cassa when he landed on a tree branch, and began to leap from branch to branch while carrying her with ease.

"Don't worry." It spoke in a deep tone that sent shivers down her body and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She finally mustered up the courage to look at her 'savior' and let out a small 'eep' when she saw his lavender ringed eyes staring down at her at her face. She had to force herself to look away, and when she did she wanted to panic when she saw the small horns.

' …..I'm going to hell!" She thought to herself as she began to panic. She just knew that these people were demons that were probably trying to kidnap her and use her for some type of satanic ritual. She didn't want to die like this! She had never done one bad thing in her life -excluding the time she put Nair in Dominic's shampoo bottle- but other than that she was a good person! She shouldn't have to die because of these people; it was her choice if she wanted to live and she wasn't going to let these monsters take her without a fight.

With that thought in mind Cassa began to struggle against her captor/ savior, trying to get him to let go of his grasp. But his grip just tightened around her and his eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead. Cassa frowned and looked to the object that had his attention.

At first it appeared as if nothing was there, until she looked harder and noticed that the space seemed to be wavering. ' What the?!' She thought, her eyes widening when the space began to open, revealing a dark entrance that seemed to lead to nowhere. And they were rapidly approaching it.

Cass began to frantically struggle against her captor once more, her eyes focused on the dark void that was now only a few feet from them. She knew this was her only chance to escape and if she didn't do it now this stranger had sealed her fate. In one final desperate act she swung her head towards his.

There was a loud thud from the impact and she could also feel blood trailing down her forehead, but her attack was successful. The man loosened his grip on her enough for Cass to blindly leap from his arms. Her vision was clouded but she managed to see the endless darkness as her body fell inside the portal.

'It's too late…' She thought, just as her eyes closed and she drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Hello everyone :D I am Redgirl18 but most just call me Red. This is my second fanfic but as some might know the first got deleted and as stated on my profile slowly being rewritten lol. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will be glad to tell you that part 2 of this chapter is currently being written. Now I would like to thank my awesome Beta for helping me with this story. I have a busy schedule and her contribution helps a lot. Now please review to tell me how you feel about the story because I am seriously curious lol or you can leave me a review wishing me luck on finals lol either is fine and your feedback is very much appreciated because it only helps me improve my work.**


End file.
